Dearly Beloved
by Little-Katsu
Summary: SHONEN-AI. Sans prévenir sa mère, Sora quitte sa maison pour aller rejoindre quelqu'un sur la plage.


_Sora sortit rapidement de sa maison, criant à sa mère qu'il allait faire un petit tour sans savoir à quelle heure il allait rentrer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, lui demander ce qu'il allait faire ou même lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas rentrer trop tard vu que la nuit allait bientôt tomber que déjà il était sur la plage, maintenant hors de la vue de la femme. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire en regardant par la fenêtre, se demandant quand est-ce que son fils allait enfin devenir un peu plus mature et responsable. Quoique son instinct de mère voulait toujours bien garder son enfant._

_Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, tournant frénétiquement de la tête à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un large sourire éclaira son visage en voyant la longue silhouette assise sur un des nombreux palmiers qui poussaient couchés sur le sol de la plage. Ladite silhouette semblait d'ailleurs regarder l'horizon avait un très grand intérêt. Ce ne pouvait être que lui._

_Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de se retrouver, pressant le pas jusqu'à la limite de la course. Dans l'espoir de faire peur à son meilleur ami, il monta brusquement sur le tronc de l'arbre en sautant pour atterrir sur le sol, juste à côté de Riku, pratiquement en face de lui. Cependant, l'argenté ne sembla pas vraiment avoir si peur que cela, car ce fut à peine si Riku tourna la tête un faible sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres à la vue de son ami. Il était vraiment irrécupérable à toujours vouloir lui faire des tours, lui faire peur avec une obstination acharnée._

« Tu espérais faire quoi là? » _se moqua-t-il._

_Sora resta un moment figé sans rien dire, sans savoir quoi dire. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire qu'il avait espéré lui faire faire le saut ou du moins un tantinet peur, vu que Riku était resté totalement impassible face à sa tentative. Si il le disait franchement, son ami n'allait pas se gêner pour se moquer un peu de lui comme il le faisait la plupart du temps pour ne pas dire pratiquement toujours._

« Moi? Hum, rien. » _fit Sora en se grattant la nuque avec un embarras marqué tout en déviant son regard vers l'océan qui s'étendait à côté d'eux._

_Riku eut un petit rire quand il entendit les paroles de son ami, souriant de son innocence à croire qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il aurait voulu lui faire. Il tendit le bras et alla frotter les cheveux de l'adolescent tout en capturant la tête de ce dernier sous son bras, le décoiffant presque, sous les protestations de ce dernier qui détestait toujours tout particulièrement quand l'argenté lui faisait ce genre de chose. Sora ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de rigoler, alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de ce supplice infernal auquel Riku le soumettait. Bien que ce n'était, dans le fond, pas si pire que ça._

_L'argenté relâcha la tête du jeune brun après un instant de rigolade. Tandis que Sora réarrangeait ses cheveux sur sa tête, bien que ces derniers ne semblaient pas plus en désordre qu'à son habitude, Riku redirigea son regard couleur émeraude vers le soleil doré qui déclinait lentement à l'horizon en allant se coucher derrière les vagues qui s'étendaient à perpétuité. Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, seuls résonnaient le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la plage et celui du vent qui soufflait dans les arbres en les faisant produire un léger craquement et bruissement. Le vent venait jouer tranquillement dans leurs cheveux, caressant leur peau._

« Si tu ne voulais pas me faire le saut, qu'est-ce que tu voulais? » _questionna Riku, rompant le silence d'une voix sereine._

« Rien de spécial, en fait. Je voulais juste être là, avec toi. » _répondit calmement le brun._

_Riku détourna son regard de l'horizon pour le poser sur son ami qui, pour sa part, regardait devant lui en fixant un certain point invisible. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment préoccupé d'un sous-entendu que son ami pouvait percevoir dans ses propos. Cependant, Riku resta silencieux. Il se contenta d'observer le brun à la dérobé, sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende réellement compte, probablement trop occupé à être perdu dans ses pensées qui coupaient tout ses liens à ce qui se passait présentement_

_L'argenté ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les propos de l'adolescent. Est-ce qu'il ne comprenait là-dedans que ce que son esprit voulait bien comprendre? C'était à se dire qu'il avait les idées bien mal placées. C'était pourtant bien stupide de sa part. Il savait depuis longtemps déjà les sentiments de son ami envers Kairi. Le comportement qu'il avait à chaque fois que la jeune fille était avec eux. La rougeur qui apparaissait sur ses joues quand il semblait être plus proche d'elle. C'était évident qu'il l'aimait et pas uniquement d'amitié. Il ne pouvait alors pas se permettre de penser des trucs dits malsains par rapport à Sora._

« Quand le radeau va être terminé, on va enfin pouvoir aller découvrir les autres mondes. Toi, moi et Kairi. » _commenta le brun en faisant sortir Riku de ses pensées qui avaient dérivées_. « Ça serait super. On pourra même trouver le monde d'où viens Kairi. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble. En tout cas, ça va être un voyage amusant. Je le sens. »

_L'aîné des deux hocha imperceptiblement de la tête, alors qu'un sourire naissait à ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir aller découvrir les autres mondes avec ses amis. Cela datait très certainement du moment où Kairi était arrivée sur l'île, d'un autre monde. Cette étrangère adoptée par le maire de la ville n'avait pas tardé à attiser la curiosité des deux garçons et tout particulièrement celle du blond platine qui ne pensait pratiquement uniquement à cela. Partir découvrir d'autres mondes... Il ne lui en avait pas fallut plus pour le convaincre pour la construction de leur radeau._

« Dit, Riku, ça te dis un combat? » _fit Sora, soudainement et avec enthousiaste non caché._

« Bien sûr. »

_Il hocha ensuite doucement de la tête comme pour approuver d'autant plus la proposition du jeune brun avant de glisser sur le tronc, atterrissant sur le sable chaud. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent quelque peu dans les grains. Le tronc de l'arbre aurait certainement été un lieu plus convenable pour un petit duel à l'amical, mais Riku en avait décidé autrement. Quoi de mieux que de mettre une coche de plus de difficulté en étant sur un sol qui était pas le moins du monde stable et qui risquait de les faire glisser et tomber plus souvent même si le terrain était plus grand que celui du tronc._

_Il esquissa un sourire dont la nature était inidentifiable. Puis, il attrapa les deux épées faites de bois qui se trouvaient accotées sur le tronc de l'arbre couché sur lequel il était assis précédemment. Sans l'avertir, il en lança alors une à Sora. Ce dernier l'attrapa tant bien que mal, mais il l'attrapa tout de même. Assez fier de lui-même et surtout de ne pas s'être attiré la honte en manquant de glisser dans le sable, il la brandit devant lui, se mettant tout de suite en garde, tandis que l'argenté lui souri moqueusement en faisant de même._

_Ils se toisèrent ainsi du regard pendant un bon moment, chacun attendant que l'autre charge en premier comme si ils avaient tout deux peurs d'assener le premier coup, bien que ce n'était certainement pas de la peur qui régnait en eux. C'est comme si le temps s'était stoppé entre eux deux. Puis, sans prévenir, le blond platine se précipita sur son ami, épée de bois dressée au-dessus de sa tête._

_En le voyant faire, Sora crut qu'il allait déraper sur le sable et manquer son coup, mais Riku s'habitua rapidement à la surface du terrain et continua à courir en sa direction comme si il courait sur le tronc de palmier qui faisait habituellement office de terrain de combat pour les deux adolescents. Cet instant de déconcentration lui valu de devoir encaisser le choc de l'épée de son ami contre la sienne, alors qu'il essayait de garder sa défense à la hauteur de l'offensive de Riku qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était relativement dure à égaler, même pour lui qui pensait pourtant s'être entraîné assez souvent pour pouvoir lui faire face._

_Sentant Riku mettre toujours plus de force contre son épée de bois, Sora retira la sienne d'un seul coup, faisant basculer légèrement Riku par en avant. Esquissant un faible sourire et poussant un petit soupir satisfait, le brun tenta d'assener un coup dans le dos de son ami, alors que celui-ci tombait par en avant. Pourtant, Riku se retourna d'un seul coup, se laissant tomber, mais profitant de sa position pour bloquer l'attaque du jeune homme. Un bruit d'entrechoc de bois et un nouveau crissement de sable se firent entendre._

« Tu pensais m'avoir comme ça? » _se moqua ouvertement l'argenté, étendu sur le sol sablonneux._

« Je vais finir par t'avoir! » _grogna Sora, bien que sans réelle agressivité._

« On reparlera de ça quand tu m'auras battu au moins une fois. Pour l'instant, essaie encore. »

_Sur ce, Riku se roula sur le sol, faisant basculer à son tour Sora qui tomba dans le sable à pleine face. L'argenté émit un petit rire tout en se relevant rapidement avant de se reculer pour être hors de porté d'une attaque surprise de la part du brun. Puis, il le regarda tranquillement se relever. Sora se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses mains tout en bougonnant. Il secoua alors quelque peu la tête, enlevant une bonne partie du sable qui s'y était insinué au moment de son atterrissage peu agréable._

« Toujours aussi certain de me battre? »

_Le brun lui tira la langue en tapant sur ses vêtements pour les débarrasser sur sable. Riku se remit alors en position de défense, sentant que son adversaire allait bien rapidement se remettre à la charge. C'est d'ailleurs effectivement ce que fit Sora, n'admettant pas sa défaite face à son ami. Ne s'en tenant pas à un seul coup, il en enchaîna plusieurs, essayant de trouver une faille dans la garde du blond platine. Pourtant, il semblait qu'ils s'étaient battus trop souvent ensemble, car Riku devinait chaque coup que Sora lui portait. À croire qu'il faisait toujours les mêmes à chaque fois._

_Sora poussa un petit grognement avant de s'arrêter et de laisser tomber son arme de bois. Étonné et pris au dépourvu, Riku ne chercha pas vraiment à l'attaquer, alors que son ami se mettait volontairement sans défense face à toute attaque de sa part. C'est d'ailleurs certainement cela qui lui nuit tout particulièrement, car le brun esquissa un petit sourire avant de plonger sur l'argenté, lui entourant les jambes de ses bras avant de le renverser sur le sol._

_Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette attaque, l'argenté bascula par en arrière, lâchant son épée qui tomba dans le sable. Étendu sur le sol, cela lui prit un certain moment avant qu'il ne puisse assimiler toutes les choses qui venaient de se passer. Il finit néanmoins par se redresser un peu sur ses coudes, faisant face à son cadet qui venait à peine de lâcher ses jambes pour se relever également._

« Je t'ai eu! » _s'écria Sora, ravi de sa victoire._

« J'admets ma défaite... » _admit l'argenté en se relevant finalement, tandis que Sora faisait de même_. « Même si tu n'aurais certainement pas gagné en combat à l'épée régulier. »

« Je t'ai battu pareil. Et puis, t'avais pas donné de règlement concernant ça, alors faut pas te plaindre de t'être fait battre. Une victoire est une victoire. »

_Sora eut une petite moue boudeuse, croisant les bras contre son torse en faisant la tête à son ami. Il n'avait quand même pas à discuter de sa victoire. Il devait alors être mauvais perdant. Pour la quantité de fois que son aîné le battait à plates coutures dans des combats à l'épée de bois dit loyaux, il pouvait bien admettre sa défaite au moins une fois ou deux. Ça n'allait tout de même pas le tuer._

« Sora!? Riku!? » _appela une voix que tout deux ne tardèrent à reconnaître comme étant celle de Kairi._

_Les deux amis tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête derrière eux lorsqu'ils entendirent tout deux la voix de Kairi. Ils remarquèrent alors au loin la silhouette obscure de leur amie qui était à plusieurs mètres d'eux, s'en venant en courant. Un petit sourire éclaira alors le visage de Sora à cette vue. Chose que l'argenté ne tarda pas à remarquer alors qu'il l'observait. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Voilà encore une preuve. Cela ne pouvait pas être de l'amitié..._

_Sora allait relever le bras pour faire signe à l'adolescente, mais il se fit arrêter dans son mouvement par Riku qui lui attrapa le bras avant de le faire tomber avec lui sur le sable. L'argenté le colla alors contre le tronc du palmier, le cachant et se cachant ainsi de Kairi qui était maintenant tout proche, à quelques mètres à peine de l'endroit où les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient._

« Hmpf! » _s'étouffa presque Sora, tandis qu'il allait crier le nom de la châtaine, son cerveau n'ayant pas eut le temps d'assimiler l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent._

_La main de Riku s'était logée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit et également de respirer convenablement. Le jeune homme fronça quelque peu des sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien prendre son ami d'agir ainsi. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Kairi et ne voulait pas la voir en ce moment? Mais alors il n'aurait certainement pas réagit de la sorte, non? Il se serait certainement contenté de ne pas lui adresser la parole ou du moins partir sans rien dire. Il ne l'aurait pas caché avec lui..._

_Kairi qui était grimpée sur le tronc du palmier, regarda de droite à gauche, cherchant du regard ses deux amis qu'elle avait cru voir il y avait de cela quelques instants à peine. Il fit alors une petite moue sceptique. Elle aurait pourtant juré les avoir vu et même avoir entendu leurs voix. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu et étaient partis tout de suite avant qu'elle n'arrive. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait juste halluciné les avoir vu. Le soleil avait décidément des effets néfastes sur sa vision._

_La jeune fille tourna les talons après avoir poussé un bref soupir, ne se posant dorénavant plus trop de questions. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'endroit où était abrité leur radeau dans l'espoir de peut-être les trouver à cet endroit en train de continuer à construire leur moyen de découvrir les autres mondes. Elle savait qu'ils étaient souvent là étant donné que chacun voulait au plus vite pouvoir partir à leur petite aventure. Oui, ils devaient être là._

_Quand Riku eut estimé que la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains fut assez loin d'eux en se fiant au crissement de ses chaussures sur le sable, il enleva sa main de sur la bouche de l'adolescent et se redressa un peu pour voir par-dessus le tronc si il ne se trompait pas quant à la position de Kairi. Sora put alors finalement respirer convenablement. Ce qu'il ne se gêna pas pour faire, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air, bien qu'il exagérait légèrement. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait fait de la plongée en apnée. Puis, il leva alors les yeux vers Riku, lui adressant un regard interrogateur._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu...? »

_Le brun fut coupé dans ses paroles, sans possibilité de continuer, car il sentit des lèvres sceller doucement les siennes sans préavis, mais avec une douceur infinie. Bien sûr, il y sentit également de la maladresse et une certaine gêné. Pourtant, rien de cela ne vint réellement altérer la douce chaleur qui naissait dans son ventre en lui procurant d'autres sensations étranges. Cette chaleur même se vit tout particulièrement concentrée dans ses joues, laissant voir une rougeur naissante._

_Le cadet releva les yeux vers Riku lorsque ce dernier finit par rompre lentement le baiser, détachant ses lèvres de celles de son homologue. Il resta surpris un bon moment ; son meilleur ami qu'il avait toujours vu aussi sûr de lui et confiant dans ce qu'il faisait, chose qu'il admirait d'ailleurs chez Riku, il le voyait maintenant hésitant et craintif. C'était quelque chose de très étrange à voir et il avait même de la difficulté à se faire à cette réalité qui s'affichait pourtant à ses yeux avec évidence comme si Riku et l'air peu sur de lui étaient deux choses qui n'allaient tout simplement pas ensemble._

_Sora finit tout de même par avoir un petit sourire en coin, presque attendrit par l'expression qu'abordait son meilleur ami. Il tendit alors une main vers Riku, allant chercher une mèche de cheveux argentés avec laquelle il joua avant d'approcher tranquillement et sans rien dire son visage de celui de l'aîné._

_Celui-ci, surpris de la réaction du brun, ne réagit pas vraiment, en fait. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de reculer ou même de mettre en paroles ses interrogations face au comportement soudain et inattendu de son ami. Sora profita d'ailleurs de ce manque de réaction de la part de Riku pour aller poser ses lèvres contre celles de son homologue comme ce dernier l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant et avant la même douceur que celui-ci._

_La connexion se faisait à son cerveau, comprenant finalement ce que son cadet était en train de faire, lui faire, Riku approfondit le baiser. Il fit glisser doucement sa langue contre les lèvres de Sora, en quémandant son entrée. Automatiquement, mais avec une certaine gêne, le brun entrouvrit quelque peu ses lèvres. Riku ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et glissa sa langue pour que celle-ci aille rejoindre sa jumelle, entamant une petite danse aussi maladroite qu'agréable._

_Au bout d'un moment, d'une minute ou bien deux, ils se séparèrent finalement. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, Riku plongeant son regard dans celui d'azur de Sora, tandis que celui-ci plongeait le sien dans celui d'émeraude de Riku. Tout d'un coup, un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres du cadet._

« Je t'ai surpris, hein? » _s'amusa Sora en abordant un large sourire moqueur._

« Oui, tu as réussis à faire ce que tu voulais faire au tout début. »

_Sora allait répliquer quand il se rendit compte de ce que venait de dire Riku et surtout de ce qu'il voulait insinuer par ses paroles. Il rougit alors brusquement, d'un seul coup. Il détourna alors rapidement la tête autant pour cacher les rougeurs qui enflammaient ses joues que pour ne pas laisser paraître que l'argenté avait littéralement lu en lui même si il lui avait fait croire le contraire en faisant semblant de le croire quand il avait dit qu'il n'avait rien voulu faire au moment où il avait espéré lui avoir fait peur._

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. » _protesta-t-il trop vivement pour que cela puisse paraître crédible._

_Riku rigola face à la rougeur soudaine qui venait d'élire domicile aux joues du jeune brun. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sora, celui-ci s'était tourné en lui faisant dos, les joignant contre le torse du brun. Puis, il passa sa tête à côté de celle du brun qui n'en rougit que d'autant plus. Le blond platine posa alors un léger baiser dans le cou de Sora comme pour se faire pardonner de s'être moqué, une fois de plus, de lui, tout en abordant un large sourire._


End file.
